


Daemons, Newspapers, Tea, and Murder

by ReapersAngel



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Bored Sherlock Holmes, Could be read as Johnlock, Could be read as Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Daemons, Disclaimer: Credits to Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC and Sherlock and Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss, Drabble, Further Disclaimer: Credits to Philip Pullman, Gen, Tea, daemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Sherlock's bored, John's reading the newspaper, and Lestrade comes by with a case.Oh, and daemons.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 27





	Daemons, Newspapers, Tea, and Murder

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I'm on a drabble kick? And honestly, I haven't read His Dark Materials (may have read The Amber Spyglass in passing) and my entire knowledge of daemons is from a fic (Xanthe's "Soul Deep". Amazing work, really). So, here goes (I tried my best with the names;;;;). (Also not beta'd or proofread, like usual, and ALSO not britpicked (I cannot believe that is a word and that I'm using it, can you hear me laughing))

“Boooooored,” Sherlock mumbled, sliding farther down the couch. His daemon ruffled her feathers sympathetically. “Johnnnnnnnnnnnn. Where’s the revolver.”

“Nowhere you need to know,” John said, not looking up from the newspaper, “I don’t want the wall to have holes again, Sherlock.” 

“No bullets,” John’s daemon said, popping up from under his jumper and glaring at Sherlock, “No bullets!”

“Dali, be a dear, and go eat her, won’t you,” Sherlock moaned. Dalia simply swiveled her head to blink her dark eyes at him.

“No,” She said. Sherlock groaned.

Meanwhile, Sterling, John’s hamster daemon, was climbing to the top of John’s head. Sherlock had always thought that against her white fur, Sterling’s grey patches looked remarkably like John’s jumpers. “Johnnnnnnnnn! Sherlock’s trying to get Dalia to eat meeeeeee!”

“Yes, yes,” John said, flipping the page, “No guns, no eating. Fair?”

“Not faiiiiiiiiiiiir,” Both Sherlock and Sterling whined. Dalia rolled her eyes - which also involved swiveling her head a bit, Sherlock had noticed - and took off from her perch on the back of Sherlock's chair. She landed on the windowsill.

“Greg’s here,” She observed.

“Who?” Sherlock mumbled.

“Lestrade,” John said, setting the newspaper down. “I’ll make tea.”

“Teaaaaaaaaaa!” Sterling exclaimed happily.

Dalia flew back to him as Sherlock heard John say “Yes, you can curl up around my mug”. Mrs. Hudson opened their door.

“Oh dear, it’s dreadfully messy in here,” She said worriedly. “Sherlock, that nice detective is here again.”

“I hope he has a case,” Sherlock mumbled, slumping further.

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson!” John called from the kitchen. She bid them farewell and left, her pygmy marmoset chittering by her ear.

_Must be awfully annoying_ , Sherlock thought.

Seventy-one seconds later John came back with tea, and one hundred and forty-six seconds later, Lestrade entered their flat, his wolf daemon trotting at his side. Three seconds after that, John offered him tea. Sherlock grinned wickedly to himself when he saw it was the mug he had performed the tendons experiment in two days ago. 

Above him, Dalia rolled her eyes.

“So, what brings you here?” John asked. Sherlock saw Sterling curled up in the space between the mug and mug handle, a happy expression on her face.

“Well, we have a case,” Lestrade began. He didn’t get any further before Sherlock leapt to his feet and whooped.

“I knew it! I told you, Dali! Case!” He shouted excitedly. He would’ve been jumping up and down if he wasn’t already dashing to the door.

“Sherlock!” John and Dalia both shouted. He stopped, and turned to look at them hopefully. John was standing with his arms crossed, and Dalia was glaring at him.

“You are _not_ going out in your dressing gown!” John scolded.

“But _Johnnnnnnn_ !” Sherlock whined. He could hear Sterling snickering. “I went to Buckingham Palace in a _bedsheet_!”

“Go dress!” John said, shoving him towards his bedroom. He pouted, trudging away with Dalia on his shoulder. He heard Lestrade make confused sputtering noises as John said “Shut up, Ster. Stop laughing.”

He dressed in his suit and his purple shirt. He buttoned his cuffs, grabbed his trenchcoat and scarf, and dashed out.

“So, what is it?” He said excitedly, hopping up and down, “Murder? Suicide? _Triple murder_?!”

“One murder,” Lestrade said. Sherlock deflated just a little bit.

“Sad,” He said. “Come on John, grab your coat.”

John sighed, but he sounded fond - with just a hint of exasperated - as Sherlock threw open their door. “Of course, Sherlock.”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys had no idea how much I wanted Sherlock to have an otter dae and John to have a hedgehog dae (hehehehehe). As much as I wanted to, I ended up going this route. Comments and kudos appreciated always! (Also I realize now that I didn't say what form Dalia took - if you thought 'owl', congratulations. If you took it a step further and thought 'barn owl', CONGRATULATIONS! You have my standing ovation) (Also, if you wanted to know, Mycroft's dae is a red fox and Molls' is a bunny)


End file.
